Jack Wang
Biography Name: '''Jack Quentin Hwang '''Nickname: "Joker" Gender: '''Male '''District: Capitol 'Age: '''16 '''Weapon: '''Baseball bat, axe, hammer and kunais '''Appearance: '''Thin, tall, looks nothing more like a young Asian teen. Has brown hair and eyes. Looks mostly depressed, but has also a dreamy side. '''Strengths/skills: '''Can swim, always aware, fast, intelligent in strategies, has a huge stealth ability '''Weakness(es): '''Too naive, Can't climb, Weak and has a low body resistant (easily fell sick), mostly anti-social and is weak at hearing '''Personality: '''Jack is a shy type and is weird for those who don't know him. But when you get to be friends with him, you can find that he is actually a kind person to deal with. He always thinks that friends are as important as his own life. Therefore, he is more easy to be back-stabbed and blind-sided. Jack is one of the humorous person you can talk to. Every time he talks, he always never forgets to make a joke. However, it is advisable to not talk to him when he's depressed. This is because he can be de ' ' pressing enough to be homicidal and violent. His anger issues also can caused his nice personality to have a slight change. When someone tries to hurt him or his allies, Jack will always attempts to hunt the offender down in the most gory way possible. His overreaction for his loyalty has caused people to have a slight respect on him, but also terrified. '''Backstory/History: '''Although in a young age, Jack already had a strong hatred to the Capitol although he is living in it. One of the main reasons is because of him being disgusted by how the people there were actually having fun watching people from other places killing themselves one by one. Although his parents never agreed with his thoughts, he still insisted that this tradition shall be removed. When he was 14, Jack was eventually being punished for having different thoughts about the Games and giving comments in school. It ended up him leaving a scar between his relationship with his parents. A few months later, he was almost caught by the authorities for attempting to create havoc during the recent Games. After a huge quarrel for this controversy, Jack was disowned by his family, as their parents thought it's a shame to have an disloyal son. Of course, Jack was furious for his parents, as he thinks it was a foolish act for a pair of couple to disown their only child. Therefore, he tried to went back to his house to have revenge. One midnight, where the moon shines as bright as a light-bulb, Jack sneaked into his own house. Unfortunately, his father caught him red-handed, when Jack tried to steal an axe from the garage. Again, the house were full with yelling and insults. Jack finally had the last straw when their parents called him a "traitor". Out of rage, he took his axe, and slayed them without mercy. (WIP) '''Interview Angle: '''Being the clown in the scene. Always crack jokes and laughters for the crowd. Thus, making him a fan favourite. '''Bloodbath Strategy: '''Take a weapon and some food and water (will be better if they have a backpack). Charge towards the woods and kills anyone on the way. '''Games Strategy: '''Ally with a large alliance. Helps the team when they are in danger and kill the opposite teams. If not, murder anyone who tries to kill him '''Token: '- '''Height: '''5'11 feet (175cm) '''Fears: '''The lost of trust, spiders, betrayal '''Alliance: '''The strongest alliance, mostly the Careers Trivia 1) Wow, a tribute halfly based on myself. Wow. 2) The name, nickname and personality are all based on poker cards (Jack, Queen, King(Which is pronounce 'Wang' in Chinese), Joker and Ace) Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:16 year olds Category:Capitol Category:JackSilenzio's Tributes